Pour One Out for A True Hero
by cfdorky
Summary: Bakugou visits a friend.


**So I made a thing…**

 **Enjoy I guess.**

"What in the fuck am I supposed to do now, huh?" He asked bitterly despite knowing he wouldn't get an answer. The heavy silence that penetrated his very being spoke to that truth.

"Of course you don't have an answer…. You've always been fucking useless…"

His body felt heavy. No doubt from the heavy burden he had been shackled with.

"A useless fucking know it all, whose never known when the fuck to quit." Part of him wished the accusations were actually true. Maybe he would feel less empty if they were.

"And petty too." He said with a snort. "All the years Icy-Hot and I spent chasing after your ass… You've never given us a chance to even try to catch up."

A smile fell onto his face, one that made him feel older than he was.

"Course I never noticed. Here I thought I had been closing the gap just a bit. I guess you noticed that I forgot my place. You just had to prove me wrong." He clicked his tongue, balling his fists in frustration. "Petty bastard."

"And I guess kicking me back to second place wasn't petty enough for you was it?" He shook his head clenched his eyes shut in a vain attempt to stop the tears. His voice was broken when he spoke again. "I didn't think there would be any that would feel as shitty as losing to your useless ass. But you just had to prove me wrong on that too."

"I dreamt of the day that I would be able to lord the stupid title of over your head. I fantasized about the feeling of complete and utter fucking victory. It's what drove me for so fucking long."

His shoulders shook and his head fell. He brought his sleeve up to rake away the salty tears that, just wouldn't stop pooling in his eyes.

"You just had to steal that too. You had to find a way to ruin my triumph."

"I can't believe that you had the audacity to, after 15 fucking years of making me chase you…"

"How could you have the audacity to just hand it to me…?" His words were full of sorrow. The pain that he thought he had dealt with months ago filling his very being.

"You fuckin petty bastard… how could you just leave? Did you even realize what it would do to Japan? What it would do to the world?" He choked out a sob. The world was mourning the loss of its shining beacon. Japan mourned its fallen hero.

"Did you even think about what that would do to us?" While the world mourned the loss of the New Symbol of Peace, the world of heroes mourned the loss of a dear friend.

"Four-Eyes hasn't stopped working in months. Literally. He eats, breathes and fucking shits hero work. Eagle-Eyes doesn't know what to do about him."

"Same goes for Racoon Eyes and Dunce Face. They they've been working so much that they almost got taken out by a couple of fucking muggers. Tape Face had to practically drag their ass back to their home."

He shook his head in despair. "I haven't heard from or about Icy-Hot in weeks. Everyone thought he was doing better, but… he's not."

He and Icy-Hot had a bit grown closer in the passing years. Even if their friendship was a little rocky he thought the Half and Half bastard would talk to him about his mental health. Or at least to Ponytail or Four-Eyes. But the number three hero hadn't opened up to anyone since the death of his best friend.

He couldn't really blame the poor bastard. He and Number One had been thick as thieves. The only person taking it worse than him was…

"God…. Fucking Round Face…"

As a hero he had seen heartbroken children and parents more times than he cared to think about. He had helped many a friend through the grief of losing a relative. He had seen people whose souls had been practically sucked from their very bones after tragedy struck. It all filled him with guilt, sympathy and fear respectively.

But nothing compared to the pure emptiness she saw on her face when had had to tell her.

"I had to fucking tell her you know?" He had dread every second of it.

"The look on her face… God I would have rather she cried or screamed or yelled. But she just stood there staring through me."

"Nobody can get in touch with her… we're starting to get worried. Ponytail and Four- Eyes have been able to at least check on Icy-Hot. But no one has seen or heard from Round face in _months_. She's just been locked up in that shitty little house of yours. Hell the only reason we even know she hadn't fucking offed herself is cause food keeps getting delivered to the place."

She was taking care of herself. He had a feeling she wasn't doing it for herself though. She was probably just trying her best to keep her little plus one healthy. It was admirable that even as broken as everyone knew she was she was still caring for her unborn kid.

But it didn't change the fact that she was broken. And no one knew how to fix her.

He found himself out of words after that. He let out a shaky sigh as he got his breathing back under control. His tears were spent. His body didn't feel any lighter after spilling his guts out to an empty grave, but he hadn't really expected to any how.

He hadn't come for answers or closure. Just to talk. He felt he needed it. That and he felt that Number One deserved it. Both the chewing out and the update on how everything was going.

Still despite not seeking answers he couldn't help but ask.

"By the way, the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" He stared down at his palm which began to glow and crackle with electricity.

"I know I was the only one who was there but… All Might's power… Your fucking power… I don't deserve this shit."

He knew would never come.

"Kacchan."

His eyes widened and his shoulders tensed. He spun around at the name.

The irrational part of his brain that had expected to see green hair and freckles, dropped slightly at the sight of spiky red hair and sharp teeth.

"What no reaction? I knew you always hated that nickname."

Bakugou's shoulders drooped and he let out another shaky breath at the sight of the other man.

He didn't know how exactly he was supposed to respond to the man's comment though. He turned back to his friend's grave.

He heard Shitty Hair's footsteps scuff against the ground until they stopped and his fellow hero was standing by his side.

They stood in heavy silence, staring at the grave of Number One.

It was a long time before Bakugou forced his way through the shared sorrow and spoke.

"I didn't."

Shitty Hair shifted next to him. "Didn't what?"

"I didn't hate the damn name. Never fucking have…"

"Oh… You always got so angry though. Like angrier than normal angry."

He felt his eye twitch in annoyance, but even his rage couldn't survive in vast sea of sadness that filled him.

"It reminds me of when we were little." He said, knowing the other man knew who he meant.

"And that makes you angry?"

Kacchan let out another sigh, something he had done far to much that day.

"It makes me sad."

Shitty hair only stared at him as the silence returned for just a moment. Then he spoke again.

"Come grab a drink with me and the others." The sudden request managed to rip Bakugou's attention from the grave.

He shot his friend a world ending glare. " Are you fucking serious, why the fu-"

Riot held his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down dude. It's not like we don't have reason to celebrate, as shitty as the reason is."

"The fuck are you talking about."

His friends panicked face was replaced with a small sad smile. "Tenya and Tsuyu managed to coax Uraraka out of her cave…"

"What!? Why didn't you fucking lead with that!?"

"It seemed like you were having a moment or something." Shitty Hair said with a timid shrug. Bakugou let out a growl. The redhead rubbed the back of his neck nervously before speaking again.

"We're all headed to this karaoke place… we don't really plan on singing. The gang just thought it would be nice for everyone to get together in a happy environment. And we thought it would be especially helpful for Uraraka. We all just wanna be there for each other."

Bakugou calmed himself listening to his friends words.

"You should come. Everyone is gonna be there. Momo is gonna drag Shouto's sorry as out there and I heard from Tokoyami and Kota that someone managed to get ahold of old Eraserhead."

Bakugou only hummed in acknowledgement his gaze back on the grave. Kirishima grabbed his arm and his attention with it.

"Come on man. I know you've touch and all and I'm glad you have, but….no one has seen you since the funeral."

Katsuki cringed at that. It was true ,but that didn't mean he wasn't ashamed of the fact. He hadn't gone ghost like Icy-Hot and Round Face , but he hadn't been very present either.

"Fine." He conceded and rolled his eyes at the way his friend subtly pumped his fist at his success.

His gaze shifted back to Number One's grave. He clicked his tongue before he turned heel and started walking.

"Come on."

Kirishima was quick to fall in step with him. But he stumbled to a stop as Bakugou suddenly stopped and look off over his shoulder.

"Izuku…" He spoke despite knowing the person he was addressing couldn't hear him.

"Don't worry about Round Face or your little spawn. Or Icy-Hot or Four-Eyes…and don't worry about Japan either. I'll..." He paused to look at Kirishima amd thought of all his other friends. " _We'll_ take care of them for you… since your useless ass can't anymore."

He almost turned to leave before jolting back again.

"Oh yeah… Don't worry about One for All either. I don't deserve it… I know that. But I'll do right by the power you gave me."

With that he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned back around.

He let out an annoyed snort at the tears in Kirishima's eyes.

"That was so fu _cking_ manly."

Bakugou scoffed. "Shut the fuck up and come on you idiot."

"Right." Kirishima nodded. "Lets go pour one out for Number One."

Bakugou let a small smile grace his expression as they walked away.

"Yeah…"

 **I regret nothing and have no apologies.**

 **Also everyone would totally start to refer to Izuku as ''Number One' and no one can tell me otherwise.**

 **Review as you wish. Peace.**


End file.
